Blood on the Snow
by BananaMonkeyTaco
Summary: Just a little one-shot that I had made to become better at writing fight scenes since I can find them difficult sometimes. It's mainly Weiss taking the place of Ruby in the red trailer. This is also the last story from before my hiatus but I'm getting better at writing again. Expect another one-shot in 3 days. One-shot.


**If you're wondering about my hiatus, I've got the information on my profile.**

**This is to practice my action. This is basically Weiss instead of Ruby in the red trailer. Hope you enjoy.**

**Also this is going to be using Weiss's dust abilities. In my mind, red is not a fireball, but more of an energy slash type thing that's made out of fire. Yellow increases her speed to rival that of Ruby's, but only for a few moments. Blue is like red, but is in the ground and freezes everything. Purple launches everything into the air, and her circle of stars does what it does in the trailer**

**This was made as of episode 11. Episode 12 is out but my dad is keeping the internet from me.**

Weiss had been visiting her parents for the weekend. She hadn't seen them since she had started attending Beacon, but that was months ago. She was now heading back home to her friends.

_God damnit! It's freezing out here_ Weiss thought to herself, shivering. She trudged along through the snow. Suddenly she got the feeling she wasn't alone in the forest.

She turned around and found herself in front of a hoard of perhaps fifty Beowulfs. Weiss quickly took a step back and grabbed Myrtenaster. Some of the Beowulfs had begun to inch their way towards her. Some others, Weiss was pleased to know, were finding it hard to look at her. Their eyes weren't used to attacking prey that blended in with its surroundings.

Eventually, Weiss felt the Beowulfs were close enough to attack. She cast her Air Step beneath her, and launched herself at the first Beowulf and stabbed it in the chest. Quickly withdrawing Myrtenaster from the body, she turned to her right in a full circle, moving to the left she sliced another Beowulf in the neck. She rolled forward under a Beowulf's attack. When she got out of the roll, she slashed a Beowulf in front of her before turning around to slice the Beowulf behind her. It had been in the process of turning around, so Weiss had opened up its side, spilling its guts on the snow.

Seeing two Beowulfs from her remaining sides coming to attack her, Weiss used her Air Step to launch herself farther into the hoard. She stabbed a Beowulf in the chest as she landed. She rolled past the dead body and jumped over the next Beowulf. Using the momentum from her jump, she cut open another Beowulfs face. She twisted around and cut the Beowulf's back that was behind her. Learning from her previous mistake, she didn't waste any more time for the Beowulfs to surround her. She jumped to her left and attacked a Beowulf who blocked it. Following with the momentum, she twisted all the way around for a fierce uppercut that knocked the Beowulf over.

Weiss turned around and parried the Beowulf who had tried to sneak up behind her. She lunged and took him out of the battle. Weiss noticed that she was quickly becoming outnumbered. _Time to use some dust while I still can_ Weiss thought to herself. She put her hand on Myrtenaster's dust chamber and changed it to blue. Turning around she stabbed Myrtenaster into the ground, causing a line of ice to head straight towards the Beowulfs who were getting a bit too close for Weiss's liking. The ice managed to freeze the first five charging Beowulfs solid. Weiss used Air Step to jump out of the way from the other attacking Beowulfs while changing Myrtenaster's dust chamber to red.

Weiss landed beside the small wall of frozen Beowulfs. Turning around to face the oncoming hoard, she whipped Myrtenaster up and shot a wave of flame at the Beowulfs. The fire burnt three Beowulfs to a crisp, and burning four others out of battle.

A Beowulf lunged at her. Weiss stepped to the side as she parried the blow. Myrtenaster described a circle before ending up in the Beowulfs heart. Whipping around in a full circle, she cut the next Beowulf in the neck, leaving it to drown in its own blood. Quickly moving out of the way of a Beowulf who had tried to jump on her, she stabbed it in the back. One of the other Beowulfs used this short time of weakness to attack. Weiss took Myrtenaster out of the dead Beowulfs body, and at the same time, deflecting the attack of the other Beowulf. She finished it off with a stab in the chest.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that many of the remaining Beowulfs were grouped close together. She changed Myrtenaster's dust chamber to yellow and accelerated into the hoard of waiting Beowulfs. She flicked Myrtenaster up, opening the chest of one Beowulf. In the same movement, Weiss used Myrtenaster to strike down at another Beowulf to her other side. Weiss continued to slash back and forth on both sides, but all too quickly, her dust ran out. Luckily though, she was on the other side of the hoard and had cut down eight more of the Beowulfs in that one mad dash. The Beowulfs started to clump together for one big attack.

Weiss changed Myrtenaster's dust chamber to purple and cast a rune on the ground. The Beowulfs charged Weiss and she used Air Step to jump over them. She turned around and activated her rune. (35) Ten of the remaining Beowulfs were launched in the air as Weiss emptied the rest of that dust into casting ten holding spells. With the Beowulfs held in place she jumped up and activated Myrtenaster's ultimate white dust. She launched herself at the remaining Beowulfs and killed them.

Knelling on the ground, the last five Beowulfs surrounded her and jump at her. Weiss used the miniscule amount of red dust she had, and did a complete turn, slashing at all the Beowulfs, killing them all.

Surveying her handiwork, Weiss nodded to herself and continued her walk back to Beacon.

_It's still damn freezing_

**So did you guys like it? I'm probably going to try and do a lot more one-shots this week so I can become a bit better at making a good story. Better to release my random crap creativity in one-shots rather than my big stories.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed. See you tomorrow.**


End file.
